mastercheffandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jncrushcandies/MasterChef Season 9 Top 13 Power Rankings
Mark was someone who I thought was a front runner, however after seeing that last episode I saw a complete different Mark. Unfortunately he threw his edge off and just made 13 homecooks stronger than him overall. Even though a live MasterChef is happening right now, I'm not watching it live and this is before I watch any glimpse of the next episode. So I haven't watched any bit of the next episode yet So no spoilers ahead! :D. So let's get on to ranking the top 13: 13) Gerron: Gerron has really been in the bottom so many times that it hurts. However he's a man that owes up his mistakes. Top 10 is around the corner and if he continues to be like this his spot there is extremely vulnerable. He could be going home anytime from now. 12) Ashley: Ashley has been in a steep decline recently. She seems to get some less edit, though her and Shanika made a silent commentary which was funny. However her food isn't proving so much that she could stay for longer as she really does crack under pressure. 11) Farhan: We haven't been seeing much of him lately and the next time we saw him. He started to mess up on meat, and it's savoury. Farhan hasn't really shown much that he could bake well. I mean he's good at cooking savoury but he messed up the meat and he was clearly the worst performer of the red team. 10) Chelsea: Chelsea has been kind of quiet lately, although she's quite friendly and not putting herself under the radar too much. I'm sure she may edge in to the top 10. However I don't think she may climb on much after that. Sorry Chelsea. 9) Bowen: Bowen made pretty good cupcakes. However unfortunately I couldn't see him cook anything rather than asian food only. As his golbal culinary knowledge is quite limited. I'm putting him down here for safety reasons. 8) Shanika: Shanika did well in the team challenge and proved Julia wrong. That's something great. However she's not that great in individual challenges so I don't really want to risk putting her up the list for now. 7) Cesar: Cesar is honestly smack on the middle now, after bottom 2 on souflee's and bottom 4 on cupcakes. Even though his cupcakes were quite good, he still didn't climb to the top of the challenge like he'd usually do. I hope he can pull off a great comeback. 6) Taylor: Taylor has finally found her voice again which was great. I'm sure she could make it far because she's the person with the biggest tenacity in MasterChef history that I do know. 3 times auditioning for a season. Made it through the third time so 3 times a charm. Seeing her not enter the top 10 would be absolutely heartbreaking. 5) SJ: SJ somewhat lost his voice as a captain last episode. However he did pull off a decent cupcake. Although he was in the bottom 4. He's a great team player and is a great savoury cook. I'm sure he'll make it really far in this competition. 4) Ralph: Ralph was Julia's first pick. He's learnt so much from his mentor Chef Joe Bastianich in that pair skills test although I really do want him to have more screen time. 3) Samantha: Samantha's cupcakes were really tasty and eye-appealing. However she got into the bottom four in her churros. She's also a great team player and she's honestly the most improved among the top 13 so far. 2) Emily: Speaking of baking, Emily is the most consistent baker and definitely the strongest in team Joe. Her techniques are so complex and although she made her cake stick in the wrapper, it's not much of a big deal. As Christina Tosi said: "Overall, very impressive job." 1) Julia: Julia is indeed the most consistent when it comes to savoury dishes. She's the only person in the top 13 that has never been in the losing team and had captained one of those teams in 2 out of the 3 team challenges so far. When she made that smiley face idea last team challenge, I wouldn't say it's a bad idea. As they're cooking for 6-9 year olds. She's well rounded and maybe didn't have so much screen time in the start. However now she's really unstoppable. Keep it up Julia! Our top 5 are clear front runners. However the others have a bit more to question. Honestly I think Gerron would go home next as he's been in the bottom more than anyone. However can be more to expect right? Category:Blog posts